Run Towards the End
by Otis 38
Summary: Dumbledore's captured! Harry is too! They escape and now both are on the run, so they don't endanger their loved ones. Voldemort is hot on their trail!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything even related to Harry Potter, much less Harry Potter itself.

(A/N This is taking place before and during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts)

Prologue

Professor McGonagall waited at the Leaky Cauldron for two hours for Dumbledore to meet her. Finally fed up she got Tom's attention away from two vampires looking ready to kill everyone in sight.

"Tom, if you see Albus could you tell him that I was here and he forgot to meet me again" McGonagall huffed.

It was the third time in the past month that he became preoccupied with something else that he forgot to meet her for an update on the new students for the next school year.

' I hate to say this, least of all about Albus, but he really is getting too old if he forgot about our meeting again' grumbled a one Minerva McGonagall in her mind, tired of being stood up.

 ' Though I have to admit this isn't like him one bit. Maybe I should check up on him.' She pause once on the way out to think about it, 'Once I get home I'm going to floo over and see if anything is wrong.' With her mind made up she apperated to her cottage in the country.

%%%%%

The place was trashed! The wards were in shreds and the whole estate looked like a tornado went right through it. When McGonagaall first entered in the front entryway she could not move for a few minutes, until a crash from upstairs knocked out of her shock (and quite soundly too).  Slowly she went up the stairs, putting on her stern don't-cross-me face that all students have seen many times at Hogwarts. For being usually the reasonable one, she didn't ever once think of firecalling any of the Order for help. So, again poor McGonagall got the shock of her life (a no she hasn't had a heart attack yet).

She ended up in front of Dumbledore's bedroom, and inside there were ten death eaters gathered in clumps around a chest in the middle of the room.

"This is it, all of Dumbledore's files and papers on Hogwarts!!!" stated the one who looked like the unofficial leader, "This will please the Lord even more than having Dumbledore in his possession."

"Shut up, we still don't know what type of spells Dumbledore has in this place, the muggle-loving fool could have people listening to us right now, so shut your trap!" snarled another shorter looking one.

"Oh, and who are you to boss me around, besides nobody's listening, we checked the whole house out already, including the wards…" McGonagall leaned closer to the open doorway hoping to hear more, an anxious look on her old wrinkled face.

"Shut up fool… did you hear that?" Every one went deathly silent. McGonagall held her breath, cursing herself for making noise while trying to get closer.

"It came from the doorway, Avery, go check it out."

Grumbling about the demand he complied. With his wand out and ready, he almost hesitantly jumps out into the hall.

"Well", cried the leader "Is there anyone out there?"

"No, just some cat that already ran away, probably one of Dumbledore's." Avery said looking back on the group relief evident on his face.

"You fool! That was McGonagall, Dumbledore has no cats!" sneered a tall, slim one in the back of the room, "Our Lord won't be pleased that you let her get away."

Poor Avery found out just how unpleased their Lord was.

%%%%%

At Sirius' house

Molly Weasley was ecstatic! Now she had not only one, but two of her children as prefects at the same time! And they're her youngest. Now if only Fred and George had applied themselves more, then all of her children could have been prefects. A mother's dream. Too bad it was interrupted so soon.

"MOOMM! Fred stole Pig and are testing their new products on him!"

"Are not"

"Are too!"

"George give it back!!!"

"OOOHHHH, is this a letter to your lover-boy Harry. Lets see what you wrote! Harry, I've missed you…"

"MOM! Make him stop!!!!!!!!!!"

"Will you children stop all the ruckus, its hardly dignified and besides its interrupting me on my report on the bats and how they are related to the vampires in a since and yet some like to eat fruit and other such organisms and yet others are almost exactly the same as the vampire except the vampire's form."

"SILENCE!!!!!!"

That certainly did the trick. "Now, one at a time and don't interrup-"

"MOLLY!"

"Minerva! Are you alright?" McGonagall stumbled in trough the fireplace looking a little more than worse for wear.

"You-Know-Who has Dumbledore!!" McGonagall managed to gasp out before collapsing in a kitchen chair. "Get the order together for an emergency meeting!"

With those words everyone finally started to panic.

%%%%%

Meanwhile…

In one of the old Malfoy mansions, a boy was thrown into a cell with one other occupant.

"A cellmate to keep you company old man."

            TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I'm sorry it's not the best, but I promise it will get better!  If you have suggestions or anything it would really help, because this is the first time I've written fanfiction or even a story like this for that matter. Please help!!!

Thanx,

 Otis

%%%%%


End file.
